


nobody and somebody

by pinkyvestar



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Side Ships To Come, Yes again, i promise those tags aren't related, im sorry, jyp- uh i mean the GOVERNMENT sucks, rating may change depending on who i decide to kill, tragic backstories, twice feat. loona as the best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyvestar/pseuds/pinkyvestar
Summary: The city of Seoul is protected by a magical fighting force known only as Twice- for the two times they've saved the city from eldritch horrors. (The city of Seoul is grateful, but they don't tend to have the best name ideas. One wonders if their name will be changed the next time they save the city.) The nine members of Twice are all anonymous, wearing masks and costumes every time they transform. Rumor has it that even they don't know each other's identities. And that's supposed to be a good thing, for how would they continue to serve the government's interests and save the city from yet another monster from another dimension if the public knew that they were just... teenage girls?Or: In which Yoo Jeongyeon becomes all too curious about the identity of one of her partners in crime-fighting, and in attempting to find out who the person who stole her heart is, she uncovers secrets far deadlier than that of Twice's identities.





	nobody and somebody

**Author's Note:**

> hELLO welcome to my first planned multichapter work!! this story will feature weird formats- camera recordings, text logs, etc- and occasional backstory by a slightly unreliable narrator. updates will likely be frequent but at random times, and each chapter should focus on a twice member's identity being found/secrets/etc. i'm writing this as i go along bc fuck planning literally anything ever, hence the unknown update rate- i have nothing else to do in class so that's when i write this, hence the frequent updates. 11 is just a vague chapter estimate.  
anyway, enjoy!! and stream feel special- source of the title- xoxo

The following footage has been taken from the cameras from the hallways at Cube Bank.

[A loud crash echoes through the hall. The walls of vault one shake, then the door bursts open, revealing a CRIMINAL and a MASKED FIGURE known only as JELLY. JELLY snaps her fingers, and the CRIMINAL freezes mid-run, a sack of cash over his shoulder. Another MASKED FIGURE, this one known as TURTLE, slips out of the vault along with three others- SUNSET, MERRY, and CANDY- and tugs the bag away from the CRIMINAL. JELLY snaps her fingers again, and the CRIMINAL unfreezes- they look around in confusion. CANDY takes the opportunity to send a wrench hurtling at the CRIMINAL's head, and he collapses. Four more masked figures- STRAWBERRY, SIGNAL, MILLION, and DEJA VU- emerge from the vault, panting.]

JELLY: Did you get them all?

SIGNAL: Yeah, it took a bit of work but-

STRAWBERRY (cutting off SIGNAL): Nah, it was easy. Nothing's too hard for me.

JELLY (snorting): You're sure about that?

CANDY: Yeah, you were scared of a mouse yesterday.

STRAWBERRY: In my defense-

SIGNAL (cutting off STRAWBERRY): We should get going. Notify the police. Don't some of you have school tomorrow?

MERRY (reluctantly): I guess.

[A BANK TELLER with a name tag reading SEUNGHEE peeks in the hallway.]

SEUNGHEE, BANK TELLER: Is it safe now?

DEJA VU: Yup! All clear. If you have any handcuffs-

SEUNGHEE, BANK TELLER: Yeah, right here-

[To the side, JELLY and TURTLE whisper to each other. Take note that this conversation has been deleted from Cube Bank official records.]

TURTLE: Do you have school tomorrow like SIGNAL was saying? I've got a day off.

JELLY: Me too. Are you free or-

TURTLE: No, sorry. It's my older sister's graduation.

JELLY (visibly deflated): No, no, it's okay. [PAUSE.] I wish we could talk outside of, you know... saving the city. You're my friends. [Another PAUSE.] Even STRAWBERRY.

TURTLE: Me too. I don't understand why we have to be anonymous to  _ each other _ . 

[MILLION has entered the conversation without their noticing.]

MILLION: Better than everyone pestering us all the time, I guess.

JELLY (pensive): Yeah... yeah, I guess.

SEOUL DIGEST, 9/13/19

"All the news, all the facts, and nothing less!"

by  _ Lee Chaeyeon _

Yesterday, a robbery at Cube Bank was stopped by the famous superhero team of Twice. According to a representative from Twice's PR team, it was no big deal for the nine heroes to take down a team of criminals determined to take money. Twice themselves were not available for comment, but...  _ Read More _

THE SEOUL SCOOP, 9/13/19

"Whatever the Digest isn't going to talk about."

by  _ Lee Chaeryeong _

Another robbery was stopped- this time at Cube Bank, as if it makes a difference- by Twice, the perfectly polished superhero team that never seems to be willing to comment for the Seoul Digest. But we've got an anonymous source that says that Twice easily took down the criminals, and even seemed a bit bored afterward. This makes one wonder- if Twice is bored with the robberies every week, so cliche they could have come right out of a bad superhero comic book- how long will it take for the government to turn them on us? I'm sure Twice themselves are lovely people, but we're not inclined to trust...  _ Read More _

_ 4 comments _

**jellion-4-life**

lol u guys r fools. twice would never hurt us, their too busy hooking up behind our backs

**rabbitKim**

Articles like this makes you wonder whether Twice is just a cover-up for something greater. Their so-called "superpowers" are obviously faked, and the "eldritch horrors" are clearly CGI. We can't keep falling for this.

**Lee Chaeyeon**

sometimes i'm ashamed to be related to you, chaeryeong

**rabbitKim**

**@** Lee Chaeyeon well, you read the article...

**Message History with: JUNG JINSOL**

**jin: ** jeooooooong

**jin: ** jeeeeeooooooooonnnnnnnngggggg

**jin: ** JEONGYEON

**jeong: ** whoa chill jinsol, i was doing hw

**jeong: ** what is it?

**jin: ** did u see the news? abt the robbery?

**jin: ** jelly looked so confident <3

**jeong: ** oh. no, i didn't see the news

**jin: ** do you think i have a chance with her

**jeong: ** .....no

**jeong: ** she's a famous superhero

**jeong: ** and you have no idea who she really is

**jin: ** true. i guess

**jin: ** are you going to the dance next weekend? i heard myoui mina's family is donating a lot of money for food

**jeong: ** maybe.

**jeong: ** jinsol, i can trust you, right?

**jin: ** yeah? why

**jeong: ** can we meet up later? i want to tell you something

**jeong: ** it's really important.

**jin: ** of course.

**jin: ** you okay?

**jin: ** jeongyeon?

**Group Chat: TWICE**

**jelly: ** my bff is in love with my alter ego

**sunset:** well, who wouldn't be?

**candy: ** me

**jelly: ** rude

**signal: ** well, do you like her?

**jelly: ** no

**jelly: ** as a friend, sure. 

**jelly: ** romantically i think i like someone else though

**sunset: ** Spill the Tea

**jelly: ** no

**strawberry: ** rude

**turtle: ** I wish you the best of luck with that person, then. 

**deja vu: ** me too! hopefully we’ll both have luck with our Romantic Conquests

**sunset: ** uwu

The following footage was found on the cell phone of YOO JEONGYEON.

JEONGYEON: You’re sure I can record this?   
JINSOL: Yeah, I don’t mind. I don’t understand why, but-

JEONGYEON: I need a record. I’m trying to figure something out, and I don’t have the best memory.

JINSOL: What are you trying to figure out? Oh, wait, is it related to Twice? Is that why you started getting so weird?   
JEONGYEON: Yeah- yeah, it’s related to Twice.

JINSOL: Are you trying to figure out who they are? Do you know already? That’s  _ so cool _ , I want to help!   
JEONGYEON: Well. Uh. Jinsol- please don’t tell anyone, but-

JINSOL: Tell me, tell me!   
JEONGYEON: -I sort of already know who one of them is? 

JINSOL: Which one? Who is it? How do you know?   
JEONGYEON: I… I’ve always known, because-

JINSOL:  _ JEONGYEON ARE YOU A MEMBER OF TWICE. _

JEONGYEON: Uh… 

JINSOL: That’s SO COOL! Which one? Are they nice- especially Jelly? Do you really think I don’t have a chance? Is that why you’re hurt so often? Is that why you know how to hack?

JEONGYEON: Okay, um, Jinsol… I’m not just  _ a  _ member of Twice, I’m, uh…

JINSOL: What?   
[Awkward pause.]

JINSOL: Oh my god. I’m so sorry. 

JEONGYEON (laughing nervously): Yeah, uh. It was kind of weird to have my best friend fawning over my alter ego.

JINSOL: I never would have done that if I’d known. I’m really sorry.

JEONGYEON: It’s okay. It was kind of funny.

JINSOL (frowning): Wait, but does that mean not even you know who the others are?

JEONGYEON: I have no idea. But I kind of want to find out.    
JEONGYEON (after a pause): I know the others want to find out, too. But we can’t let each other know. We’re always being watched. It would only work if our normal selves met up.

JINSOL: That must suck. I… well, I don’t have  _ any _ helpful skills whatsoever, but I’m willing to help.

JEONGYEON: Thank you.

JINSOL: What about the recording, though? Can’t someone steal this?   
JEONGYEON: No, this phone is entirely secure. [holds up bulky phone that doesn’t appear to be from any major brand] I made it just for secrets like this.

JINSOL: Jeong… how many phones do you have?   
JEONGYEON (counting): Four? My normal one, Jelly’s, this one, and my mom’s really old one I use for taking photos.

JINSOL:   
JINSOL: Wow.

JEONGYEON: I get money. And friends. It’s, like, one of the only perks of the job.

JINSOL: Is it really that bad?   
JEONGYEON: Yeah. We have to answer all these questions and sometimes these weird monsters pop up but usually it’s just criminals.

[Pause.]

JEONGYEON: Don’t tell anyone, but I’m pretty sure the criminals are just actors sometimes.

JINSOL: ...yeah, yeah that makes sense. Do you have any guesses about who the rest of Twice could be?   
JEONGYEON: Turtle, Strawberry and Million mentioned having a day off tomorrow, and I looked it up and that’s something only our school has. Deja Vu said she’s been sick and absent from school for the last few days. Sunset made a joke about being in a schoolgirl anime, so I think she has a uniform. Merry broke her leg the other day and she still needs a cast, so that’s pretty obvious. Candy says her ex had the same name as her, so I guess either she likes girls or she has a unisex name. Some of those aren’t too helpful, but we’re all in high school in Seoul, and there are only so many of those.

JINSOL: What about Signal?   
JEONGYEON: I know she’s the daughter of a government operative and she’s… homeschooled, I guess? She spends most of her time training. [Pause] I don’t know what to do about her.

JINSOL (thinking): Do you know Sooyoung?   
JEONGYEON: Your ex?   
JINSOL: Yeah, her. She transferred to a private school last year- she complains all the time about having to wear uniforms. I bet she’d look out for Sunset for you.

JEONGYEON: You’re still friendly with your ex?   
JINSOL: She’s nice…

JEONGYEON: Mmm. [Pause] I’m going to stop recording, unless you have any other ideas? We should just hang out, too. It’s been a while.

JINSOL (excited): Yeah, good idea! I want to know… 

[Static. Recording ends.]

The following files have been taken from the student records at JYP Public High School and annotated by Yoo Jeongyeon. Annotations have been italicized.

_ students with broken legs _

  
CHO MIYEON    
Junior/F/No medical conditions or allergies

**Teacher’s notes: ** Passing most classes. Can be loud.

**Nurse’s notes: ** Fell down the stairs in an argument with Seo Soojin past Wednesday. Broken left leg. Both students have detention.

_ right height/leg broken but if there are witnesses to the falling down the stairs, probably not? _

KIM DOYEON   
Freshman/F/Peanut allergy

**Teacher’s notes: ** Star student, but causes a lot of drama.

**Nurse’s notes: ** Mysteriously showed up to school with a broken left leg. Monitor condition.

_ Merry never eats nuts, right leg, but far too tall? unclear how this could be faked _

HIRAI MOMO   
Junior/F/Cashew allergy

**Teacher’s notes: ** Misses a lot of class, but passing just fine.

**Nurse’s notes: ** Showed up to school with a broken right leg one day, then the next day both legs were broken. Unclear how this happened.   
_ Again never eats nuts and right height but? wrong leg? sort of? how the HELL do you break both of your legs _   
  


LEE SIYEON  _ (why are there so many -yeons with broken legs??) _

Senior/F/No medical conditions or allergies

**Teacher’s notes: ** Excellent singer. Does not pay attention in class and has slightly disturbing doodles on tests.

**Nurse’s notes: ** Broken left leg. Can be excused from gym.

_ too tall again, but otherwise it works? I guess? _

**Message History with: Turtle**

**jelly: ** ugh i had a shit day at school

**turtle: ** me too!

**turtle: ** this guy asked me to the dance and didn’t seem to understand that I can’t just decide to be straight

**jelly: ** :/ that sucks i’m sorry

**turtle: ** This sounds really conceited, but I’m used to it. Doesn’t make it suck less but

**jelly: ** it’s not conceited!! it’s just that society and humanity has programmed us to think both that getting male attention is a good thing and that we shouldn’t want too much or none at all or else we’re bad

**jelly: ** sorry for the rant haha

**jelly: ** i have opinions ig

**turtle: ** no, no that makes sense

**turtle: ** I just can’t make it go away.

**turtle: ** Anyway. Why did your day suck?

**jelly: ** my friend kept bothering me about stuff and my computer science teacher gave a lecture about how anyone who hacks for the benefit of humanity on occasion is evil and now i feel evil 

**jelly: ** which is funny bc i’m literally a superhero

**jelly: ** and also funny bc society’s rules being bad is just what i was lecturing you on

**turtle: ** hacking is really really cool though

**turtle: ** I wish I had skills like that. skills that don’t involve my face or my strength 

**jelly: ** you do! you’re really smart and funny and kind

**jelly: ** and sometimes it feels like people only see me for my brain

**jelly: ** so put us together and according to society we’ll be a whole person 

**turtle: ** we already make a great team. maybe society is right about some things

**turtle: ** thank you. you’re all of those things as well

**turtle: ** and more 

**jelly: ** :)

**jelly: ** you too

**Message History with: JUNG JINSOL**

**jin: ** jeongyeon!!! i have News and also i figured something out to help us

**jeong: ** :eyes: tell meeee

**jin: ** i have a DATE

**jeong: ** really?? with who?? tell me everything

**jin: ** she’s this really pretty girl in my math class and her name is haseul and we’re math partners and sort of friends and she asked me out!! definitely in a romantic way!!!

**jeong: ** :o congratulations! aaa i’m so happy for you jinsol

**jin: ** THANK YOU I’M HAPPY FOR ME TOO

**jin: ** i also gay panicked about it for a solid hour? i think i cried at some point

**jin: ** but let’s not talk about that

**jeong: ** screenshots taken :))

**jin: ** rude 

**jin: ** ANYWAY don’t you want to hear the helpful news?

**jeong: ** ofc! but i didn’t want to distract from your news bc that’s really important and cool

**jin: ** thank you <3

**jin: ** so! 

**jin: ** i talked to sooyoung

**jin: ** and her gf, jiwoo, is on student council and arranged a time for you to visit the school

**jeong: ** !! that’s great jinsol

**jeong: ** why does sooyoung think i’m visiting

**jin: ** bc you’re taking data on private school vs. public school opinion on government-owned superheroes for ap statistics class

**jeong: ** but i don’t take ap statistics?

**jin: ** h

**jin: ** that can be worked around!

**jin: ** maybe you can see if any of the others go to the private school?

**jeong: ** will do

**jeong: ** i think you’d really get along with them. it would be really nice to have my friends meet

**jin: ** really?

**jin: ** that’s really nice jeong!!

**jeong: ** it’s true :)

**jin: ** aww ty

**jin: ** i gtg, sooyoung wants to know about my date

**jeong: ** talk to you later?

**jin: ** ofc!!

**Group Chat: TWICE**

**deja vu: ** today on: our aliases we don’t make sense, strawberry has a sweet tooth and candy loves strawberries

**sunset: ** yeah lmao whoever chose these didn’t really try to flatter anyone

**million: ** Mine is nice. It doesn’t mean anything and it doesn’t relate to my powers in anyway, but it’s nice

**sunset: ** same! the first part is sort of similar to my real name which might be why they picked it

**strawberry: ** we’re not really supposed to talk about our real names

**strawberry:** but i agree, i’m allergic to strawberries

**candy: ** rude ;-;

**sunset: ** eh, i didn’t say much anyway. i don’t think it matters

**deja vu: ** mine makes the least sense bc berry n jelly are the ones w/ time powers? like why did i get the time name

**turtle: ** I have a theory about our names and why they don’t make much sense, actually.

**turtle: ** sunset, your name is similar to your real name? does it start with the same letter?

**sunset: ** yeah it does (shhhh strawberry there are millions of ppl with s names mine could be anything from sooyoung to suzy)

**candy: ** oh  _ weird  _ so does mine

**million: ** I never noticed that.

**strawberry: ** oh yeah haha

**strawberry: ** funny

**deja vu: ** i thought your name started with another letter?

**strawberry: ** no, why would you think that? my name starts with an s and turtle’s theory makes sense

**strawberry: ** now let’s stop conspiring before we get in trouble

**deja vu: ** but

**strawberry: ** i never told you my real name. why would i do that?

**deja vu: ** yeah you’re right hahaha i have a bad memory

**Message History with: SUNSET**

**jelly: ** what’s going on with them?

**sunset: ** berry and vu? they’re just both stupid™

**sunset: ** do you want to join the betting pool about the fate of their relationship? everyone picks an outcome and the losers have to pay part of it if they get it, proportional to the size of the bet

**jelly: ** ...maybe. what are the other bets?

**sunset: ** let me see

**sunset: ** mine was 20k won becoming friends with benefits and being in agony before they get together, candy was 50k on vu confessing and berry running away in tears, merry’s 10k on berry dating someone else and vu trying to hook up with me to escape the pain, turtle’s 25k on berry giving up and trying to hook up with me to escape the pain, million was 50k- almost bid 100k but we stopped her, must be rich lmao- on the opposite of candy’s, and signal doesn’t have money but she bet she’d get whoever won something cool for fighting on a happy ending

**jelly: ** wow, you really don’t have much hope for them, huh?

**jelly: ** put me down for 20k on a bit of drama but a happy ending and them being really mushy together

**sunset: ** you’re getting sappy

**jelly: ** yeah

**jelly: ** yeah, maybe i am

Well, all of these events are very well and good, and it definitely seems like something is brewing on the horizon for our main characters. But why don’t we spend a minute seeing where they all started- where their gifts come from? Not who they are as Twice… but why they are Twice.

Let’s start with Jelly.

We can call her Jeongyeon. Nobody is watching us.

When she’s thirteen, she moves across the country to a new home. Her parents seem divided about this move- her father has a new, better-paying job, but her mother wasn’t consented on this, only learned about the move when the house was already sold. Their arguments echo through the house, and Jeongyeon turns up the volume on her headphones. She wishes she could stop time, wishes she could freeze the world around her and run away while nobody is watching. She wishes she didn’t have to take sides sometimes- but most of all, she just wishes it could be  _ quiet. _

Everybody gets one real wish in their life, but most people waste it, not knowing it’s their only chance. They wish for something they can’t control, something like someone at school loving them back. They wish for something too small, like getting their favorite cake on a tricky Thursday. They wish for something too big, like world peace. They wish for the world to change.

They do not wish for the ability to change the world.

But Yoo Jeongyeon does not wish for something she can’t control. She does not wish for something too small. She does not wish for something too big.

She wishes to have the power to change her world. She wishes it in the music she plays too loud, she wishes it in the excuses to get out of the house, she wishes it in every breath and every infrequent laugh. And so one night at dinner, when her mother hurls a plate at her father, when she wishes desperately that this thing, too, will not break, the world stops.

Jeongyeon opens her eyes. Her mother’s arm is extended to throw, her father’s to dodge. The plate is suspended, still in midair. She wonders if maybe this is just a hallucination created by her desperate brain, and against all common sense she lifts up her arm and pulls the plate out of the air. The closer she gets to it, the more her hand is pulled towards it- it emits a gravity of its own, a small planet orbiting around Jeongyeon’s wish. When she finally touches it, she feels whole in a way she never has before.

Jeongyeon takes the plate from midair and silently pads upstairs to her room, puts it down carefully in her shirt drawer.    
The first time, she doesn’t know how to restart the world again. After an hour of happiness, the elation abates- what about her first day of school? What about food? Try as she might, the world doesn’t move. She leaves her house and leaves begin to blow in the wind again, enters it again and nothing has changed- her little bubble of frozen time only surrounds this one moment, captures it in a glass sphere forever and ever.

So Jeongyeon learns to take care of herself. She makes herself breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She goes to school and meets new people, takes the bus back home. She’s not happy about it, necessarily, but she’s surviving. Her eardrums no longer feel on the verge of bursting.

But one day, as she’s unlocking the door to her house, ready to step into limbo once again, someone taps her on the shoulder. It’s a girl, maybe the same age as her. Jeongyeon can’t remember her face, can’t remember her hair color, can’t remember her smile. She probably noticed at the time, but looking back all those years later she has no idea. Jeongyeon only knows that this girl is beautiful. So she says, ungracefully, “What?”   
The girl doesn’t seem to mind, though. She smiles. “Do you want to make change?”   
“How?” Jeongyeon says. Somehow, she feels like this girl knows her situation exactly. “Do you mean this, or…” She gestures lifelessly to the silent house behind her.

“This,” the girl agrees, “and something greater.”

They aren’t technically in Jeongyeon’s time bubble, but she feels trapped in limbo- like this moment determines her future, but also like nothing is changing, like she’s stuck here until she makes a decision.   
Like she’ll be stuck here if she makes the wrong decision.

The girl hasn’t technically asked a question, but Jeongyeon says, “Yes.”

When she goes back inside, her parents are blinking, bemused. (She’ll have to tell them later, and the government will swear them to secrecy. Oddly enough, this is the moment that brings them closer together instead of further apart. They unite to protect Jeongyeon, and the fact that their arguing led to this makes them reconsider their life choices.)    
More importantly, though? When she digs through her shirt drawer, she’ll find a heap of shards where a plate might have been, once upon a time.   


**Author's Note:**

> title from twice's lalala- the chapters for each member should have a lyric from a song written by them unless i can't find anything 


End file.
